The match of my DREAMS
by CookieMonster2222
Summary: Zack and Cody get two tickets to see Hannah Montana in Malibu, California. When they get there they meet Hannah Montana u can guess the rest
1. Chapter 1

**Suite Life of Zack and Cody Meet Hannah Montana**

**Chapter One**

"Boys, Boys, Boys!" Mosby called to Zack and Cody as they skated into the hotel.

"Watch out!" Cody yelled.

"Nice to see you ladies," Zack called to the two girls watching them enter the building. Then, right as he was about to show off to the girls a new skate boarding trick that he had just learned, _CRASH! _He fell right into the table and the lamp that Mosby had just imported for Africa.

"ZACK!" Mosby yelled. Zack was running for dear life!

"Sorry," Zack yelled back at Mosby, trying to catch his breath. He slipped into the elevator right before Mr. Mosby could catch him.

"Help me, help me, I don't want to die. Not before I marry a rich super model at least," Zack was telling his mom, depressed and scared. Soon, he was followed by Cody.

"He's mad, really mad," Cody said non-chalantley. He walked down to his room that he and Zack shared.

"What did you do this time" Zack's mom let out a sigh.

"All I did was knock over a stupid lamp that was in the lobby, and the next thing I know, Mr. Mosby looks like a raging elephant!" Zack told his mom.

"THE LAMP, THAT LAMP!" his mother was filled with furry up to the top.

"The one with all the ugly spots, I'm thinking that means something," Zack looked at his mom, ready for anything coming his way.

"THAT LAMP, THE ONE WITH THE UGLY SPOTS," she takes a deep breath, "Was shipped over here last night, from AFRICA! IT WAS $2,000! How do you suppose we paid for it!" She was screaming and trying to keep it cool all at the same time.

"Um…I don't know," right when Zack finished that sentence, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Zack's mom asked when she heard the knocking.

"Mr. Mosby" He said in very high pitch voiced, almost…happy…?

"One Second, Mr. Mosby"

"Are you crazy, don't let him in. Unless," Zack makes a pouty face, "You want to witness and see your first child murdered."

She still opens the door.

"Hello Carrie, Zack how are you this nice afternoon?" Mr. Mosby asked the second he walk in the door, "Where is the other one? I mean Cody"

"He's in his room," Carrie says, "Zack go get your brother," she motions to the bedroom door. Zack runs.

"Mr. Mosby wants to murder us in the Living Room, and mom wants us in there," Zack tells his brother the news.

"US! I didn't knock over the expensive lamp! You did!" Cody looks surprised and angry at his brother.

"Just come, I don't think that mom will let it be painful. Just fast and quick," Zack said as he walked out of the room. Cody followed slowly, but he still came. Once they reached the living room, Cody was so scared he was shaking.

"Don't kill me, I'm too young to die!" Cody pleaded at Mr. Mosby's feet.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want to give you boys something. I bought three tickets that will talk you to Malibu, California to see a famous Rock Star, HANNAH MONTANA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You have Hannah Montana tickets!" Cody shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, three of them. One for Zack, one for…" Mr. Mosby was interrupted.

"What makes you so sure I want to go?" Zack asked.

"Because there's a beach of hot girls," Cody told him.

"When do we leave?" Zack said.

"Well my babies aren't going alone," Carrie said to Mr. Mosby.

"What if I get Maddie to go?" Mr. Mosby suggested.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Mom," Zack was begging.

"Fine, but you have to stay with Maddie AT ALL TIMES. And you have to be in a beach house. And I'm not paying," Carrie was telling everyone, but was directing it at Mr. Mosby.

"So, it's a deal…?" Mr. Mosby asked to everyone.

"Yes," Zack, Cody, and their mother said in unison.

"Let me see if Maddie can come. I will be right back," Mr. Mosby was almost out the door.

"Why do you want us to go?" Zack asked suspsiously.

"Well…" Mr. Mosby's voice drifted.

"Not another inspection," Zack complained.

"Zack don't argue with THE MAN. Hello…Malibu….Beach House…Hot Girls…DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING TO YOU!" Cody was yelling by the end of the sentence.

"Well, it is an inspection…" Mr. Mosby alleged.

"HA! I knew it," Zack was trying to rub it in his face.

"Zack could you SHUT UP! I really want to meet her… please…?" Cody was making that pouty face that was really stupid, but almost always worked.

"Fine, but make it a week," Zack was trying to compromise.

"So is everybody cool with it now!" Mr. Mosby was getting inpatient.

"Yep," they said again (and this time they meant it. )

"So what's all the big fuss about?" London was barging in on the conversation between Mr. Mosby and Maddie.

"Nothing," Maddie was quick to make sure that London knew nothing about this.

"I was just telling Maddie about this trip to Malibu, California to go on with the boys. There's going to be a beach house right on the beach, a Hannah Montana concert, and it's all free…right Maddie?"

"OOOOOOO, I want to go! Pick me, pick me!" London was screeching.

"Sorry, spot's already taken," Maddie said.

"By whom?" London was whining again.

"ME!" Maddie yelled

"Well, I can always buy my own ticket. Please, Mr. Mosby?" London did her puppy dog face.

"Alright, your flight leaves tomorrow at 4 in the morning. So have fun packing," Mr. Mosby walked away. Everything was settled, even if Maddie wasn't too happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Flight two sixty four, First Class now boarding." _

"Well that's me" London gets up from her chair in her 4 inch heels, tripping over her own feet. She reaches the plane, now loading.

"Uhhhhh…why did she have to come along." Maddie wasn't to fond of the whole London thing.

"Because her dad is paying for our beach house, A BEACH HOUSE," Zack was very happy with the beach house. That way he could be close to the girls 24-7.

"_Flight two sixty four, Now boarding all passengers" _

"That's us, lets go boys" Maddie, Zack and Cody stood up and headed for the boarding stations. They all got on safely. Maddie sat in the middle with the twin next to her. London was in the front, with all the first class people. She sat next to an old guy that had to be sick cause he was sneezing all over.

"This is AWESOME" Cody yelled the second that he got in to the beach house. It was right on the beach. Next to them was a house that had to be the most beautiful house that Zack had ever seen (at least that's what Maddie, London and Cody thought.) He kept staring.

"What are you looking at" London asked, she was the only one that would.

"Just the girl in the house next to us, with the brown hair, she hot." Zack was drooling. Cody looked out the widow but she was gone.

"I don't see anyone." Cody told to Zack, but Zack wasn't there anymore. He had gotten his bathing suite and followed this girl out onto the beach.

Cody wanted to watch. But he decided that he wanted to go see for him self. So he got on his bathing suit and headed out following Zack.

"Wait up Zack." Cody was about 10 yards away yelling to cody.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" Zack yelled at him.

"Coming after you" Cody said still running.

_Hannah Montana (coming out with Lilly on to the beach)_

"Wow, those boys are really hot!" Miley said to Lilly.

"Yeah they are. One for each of us" _laughing _Lilly said. They started to walk towards the boys. They were almost there when Miley freaked out.

"What am I going to say, do I look okay, what am doing, I can't do this, ahhhh" Miley was almost hyperventilating.

"Just RELAX, you'll do fine." Lilly was trying to calm her down as they got closer and closer. Suddenly the boys started walking over to them.

"Hi" one of the boys said.


End file.
